Recently, use of mobile phones is diversified and developed in various fields, such as listening music, watching the television and the Internet connection. In such circumstance, many types of mobile phones and others corresponding to multipurpose multimedia having high functions have been developed. The user's demands that the high functions are easily used to enjoy the mobile phone life increase day by day.
In a mobile terminal, especially, a mobile phone, there are many cases that mounting spaces for display section, operation section and others are limited owing to its structure. Because the mounting spaces for the display section, the operation section and others are limited, in the mobile phone having the high functions, the users need to perform complicated operations step by step when they use a desired function.
If the user watches a received picture by using the mobile phone which has multiple functions including a receiving function, for example, the user performs sequentially an operation converting from a standby screen to a main menu and an operation to watch the received picture.
Meanwhile, an ordinary mobile phone has one display section, and the user inputs a telephone number for telephone conversation while looking at the display section and watches the television with the display section. A relatively large display is easy to watch when watching the television. In the mobile phone, however, there are many cases that the mounting space for the display section is limited, and therefore there is a limit to make the display large.
To cope with this Patent Document 1 discloses a mobile electronic device having multiple output displays, a display enlarging mechanism which connects display surfaces of the output displays in one plane side by side, and a display controller which displays one output picture on the output displays dividing the output picture.
On the other hand, since there are many cases where the display section displays something like a telephone number of a communication partner in the telephone conversation, and therefore the display section is not frequently viewed, a large display would not be necessary.